Have You Forgotten Me Already?
by Sparkling-Unicorn1864
Summary: Set in New Moon
1. Chapter 1

My name is Isabella Swan. You all know the story about me getting left in the woods by Edward, or as I like to call him the Sparkling Unicorn. Well I didn't go to save him from exposing The Sparkly's.  
Alice had to show him a vision. when all this was going on I was staying at my uncle's house. They are vamps but not Sparkly Unicorn's. I would never tell Stefan but Damon's my favourite. If he knew he would more then likely start to cry, then me and Damon would end up on the floor laughing our butts off. Then Stefan would ask if we were finished and we would carry on laughing.

Once I got there I heard a big crash. I ran inside and I felt drawn to the man who had uncle Damon under him with a stake in his hand.  
"STOP IT! GET THE HELL OFF OF MY UNCLE DAMON YOU IDIOT!" I shouted at him.  
"Bella get out! Just leave me and Stef-Stef to handle it ok?!"  
"SHUT UP DAM-DAM!" I said calling him the nickname that really REALLY gets on his nerves. The next second the guy was off of Damon and had me against the wall.  
"Mine." that was all he said. But for once I did not loose my temper. I just nodded.  
"LEAVE MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT NEICE ALONE!" Damon shouted. Then the guy started to growl.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEART OUT!" he said or shouted.

"NO DO NOT TOUCH MY FAVOURITE PERSON IN MY FAMILY!"  
"Thanks Damon. Does that mean you like me more than Stefan?" I asked quite happy at the moment.  
"Yeah. Who would prefer Bunny But over you?" he asked.  
"A lot of people actually." I answered.  
"Like who?"he asked as if it was impossible

"Firstly, Elena the doppleganger. She thought i was one of your play things and to say she was jealous would be the understatement of the year." i answered thinking back to when she saw me in a towel after i had a shower in the most EPIC bathroom of all time!

"excuse me have you forgotten the bad guy who could kill you in 10 second?!" wow he really doesn't like being ignored.

"exactly, if you wanted to kill us then you would have already done so as we have been here talking for... 3 minutes." I answered after looking at my watch.

"Yeah, Niklaus. Wouldn't you have killed us already if you wanted to kill us?" Uggg what is it with uncle Damon and his cockiness! After he said that Niklaus had Uncle Damon by the neck.

"Don't get all cocky with me because if you remember i could simply bite you and not give you the cure." No one threatens my favorite uncle( don't tell Stef Stef that though)

"Get off of my Uncle you big bully. I mean no one likes his cockiness but still, NO ONE and i mean NO ONE hurts him got that Alpha Prince Mutt!" i yelled at the 1000 year old hybrid.

He turned around and then he...

He turned around and RAN OFF! Coward!  
"You know Uncle Damon you are an absolute Dumbass? Because if you don't then I think you need to search in that pea size brain of yours and figure it out."  
Weirdly enough I was being truly honest about every word. For a Vampire he is not very bright.  
"HEY that is TOTALY true about me!"  
Whilst that was going on I felt a bit sad that the Prince Hybrid Mutt was gone. After I said that in my head I fell to the floor laughing my ass off.  
"What got you so happy?" Dam Dam asked.  
"Just called the hybrid a Prince Hybrid Mutt in my head."  
Then we both started laughing, again.  
"I can't believe you actually called him that! And you are still walking on this earth. You really need to watch that mouth of yours."  
"Take your own advice Dam Dam it might just save your life one day."  
Lets just say that Damon pouting is NOT a good look. I, being me, voiced my oh so funny thoughts. It ended with me and Uncle Damon covered in any food we could get our hands on.  
After we called it a truce Stef Stef came in with the dopplebitch.  
"Heeeeey Stef Stef. Hey dopplebitch."  
I am just too funny.  
"Bells, since you are my favourite niece I will let you off. THIS TIME!"  
And Damon being the GRASS he is went and told Stefanie about how I told Klaus Damon was my favourite uncle. They ended up fighting. Best thing is Stef Stef WON. I hope he remembers this and never forgets because this very well might be the last time he beats Damily in a fight.  
"Ok well I shall be going to my bed room to sleep off this wacky day."  
Half way up the stairs I shouted over my shoulder.  
"Never a boring day in Mystic Falls."  
As soon as I got in bed I fell into a dreamless sleep and LOVED it.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up after the most AMAZING sleep I have had ever since HE left.  
I got ready and went down stairs to see Stef Stef and dopplebitch having a full blown make out session. It looked like they were eating each other's face off.  
"MY EYES MY INNOCENT EYES! THEY BURN, THEY BURN! I THOUGHT THIS WAS A CHILD FRIENDLY HOUSE!"  
Once I was finished with my long speech I heard a chuckle coming from the stairs.  
"You thought THIS place was child friendly? Have you forgotten that I, Damon Salvatore, lives here?"  
"Jerk."  
"But I am STILL you favourite uncle."  
"Damily stop being such an ass, if that's possible, for ONE day. That is all I ask of you. One day."  
"How do you expect me to charm the ladies without my assiness? Ha after a century and a half I have finally made up a word. Assiness."  
OMFG he is actually PROUD of himself! I think he may be a tad bit drunk.  
"Damon, you do realise that they are still eating each others faces right now, don't you?" I asked completely appalled by the behaviour of the most mature people in this house. Hehe I just said something posh.  
"Do you wanna go out somewhere more... Exiting?" Me and him are just so in sink that sometimes it is quite freaky.  
"You took the words right out of my effing mouth."

...

An Hour Of Fun

"Dammmmmmmmooooooonnnnn caaaaaaan iiiiiiiii drivvvvvvveeeeee yourrrrrr carrrrrrr. Pleeeeeeaseeeeeeeee?" if you can't tell what I just said I will tell ya. (Damon can I drive your car? Please?)  
"HELLS to the fucking NO!"  
Time to bring out the big guns! THE PUPPY DOG EYES. HE CANT SAY NO TO THE PUPPY DOG EYES!  
"Oh my god please stop! Ok ok I will let you drive the car!"  
"Thanks Damily!"  
After driving a few minutes I looked at Damon. Except when I looked back at the road there was a man in the middle. I swerved to dodge him but I need up turning the car upside down. You know the only thing that ran through my head was... 'SHIT Damon's gonna kill me.'

Oh god please spear me, I promise I will NEVER EVER make fun of ANYONE again, just let me live.  
I heard foot steps coming closer and closer.  
God I swear, 4 years ago, when I burnt off Jessica's hair, it was all just an accident. But it was pretty funny watching her scream her hairless head off. Still funny to this day. BELL STOP RAMBLING TO YOURSELF! WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OT OF HERE! Right back to business.  
As soon as it was near the car it stopped. God I knew you secretly loved me, just deep, deep, deep down.  
After 5 seconds it vamp sped off to god knows where. literally 1 second later I saw the one and only... Klaus. I never thought I would say this after everything he has done to Stefanie and Damily. But I thanked the fudging unicorn licking god that he was here.  
"Hello love got yourself a little stuck there?"  
Agghhhh he just has to be like Damily doesn't he?!  
"No actually I am perfectly fine, so you can just goo no need to stay here."  
"Really well I will just love to watch you get out of this situation, love." wow is it just me or is his accent really cute, and I am sure he has dimples!  
"Oh unicorn licking, fudge eating gods help me get out of this situation and away from the brain damaged, hybrid mutt apha. I promise never ever to make fun of dam dam, I can't promise about Stefanie though it's just too hard not to. Thank you."  
I can't believe I called him that... again.  
"Now you have done, I will ever so kindly get you out, like the gentleman I am."  
"Hahahahaha, did... you... just...call yourself... a gentleman?" I asked between laughs.  
"Do you want me to help you or not?"


	3. Chapter 3

I am now sat with mr 'I am stronger than anyone because I am an alpha vampire mutt king'. So I'm guessing, unless you are REALLY stupid, you already figured out the answer I gave alpha mutt over here.

Aunty Damily is going to kill me if he/she finds out I left with his most feared enemies ever. (if your wondering why I put he/she and Aunty instead of uncle. Well the reason is, I'm not really sure if he's a man or a woman, with the way he acts sometimes, you can never be sure, and once I found him wearing drag. I obviously took a pic.)

So like I said, I was sat with Mr Mutt sorta against my will.

"Are you gonna stop glaring at me, or are you going to just act like a chil?"

"I'm gonna keep acting like a child for two reasons, number one every one is basically a baby compared to a thousand year old vampire, number two I am a child, well until I'm 18, and that's in 4 months, so ha!"

"Really? I was 22 when I was turned, so either way, you are a child to me."

"Wow wow wow, no need to get all ageist on me."

I came up with a new word! And it is totally better than Dam Dams one!

Wait, Dam Dam was in the car with me, and when I woke up I was alone, THAT SON OF A BEEEEP! He abandoned me! When I see him again I will personally put a stake through his heart. Ok so maybe I won't exactly be that harsh, but still!

I must have gotten lost in formulating evil plans to get pay back on Damon, because we stopped and when I looked up I was amazed! Even more amazed when I found out about Sparkling Fairies. I saw...It was AMAZING! I fell in love with it the second I fist laid eyes on it! I turned around to look at Klaus.

"Can I marry it?" I asked using my puppy dog eyes. MWAHHAHAHAHA!

"Sorry love it is married to another," he told me ,trying to keep in his chuckles, key word TRYING. He started laughing his ass off! I swear to god once I get out of this heart broken state I will find a way to kill him, then hunt him down and my favourite part, KILL HIM!

I turned to the house.

"Our love is forbidden, I shall never get to see you shine, yet I will never forget such beauty as you." I finished my speech with a few tears running down my cheeks.

"Lovely speech love, bravo!" Oh god help me I had to literally stop myself from pouncing!

"I don't like you anymore." I even put a little pout in! And you will NEVER guess what he did! HE SHRUGGED AND WALKED OFF! The cheek of some people! And I thought people from 1000 years ago were SUPPOSED to be NICE and POLITE!

I followed him in. Again I was stunned into silence. You don't know how hard it is to shut me up! Oh and don't forget he has not done this once nor twice but THREE times!

"Bekah! Guess who is in town!"

I'm guessing that's his 'evil' sister ,as uncle Damon puts it, is here.

"Oh, do you mean the sparkles are here? Then you're a little too late."

OH NO! Not sparkles and his gang of bunny murderers!


End file.
